Blog użytkownika:Szpadka(kinga)/ Szara rzeczywistość
Wiatr śpiewa smutną piosenkę Konary drzew kołyszą się w jej rytm Nie ma słońca, ani błękitnego nieba, które sprawiło by, że zapomnisz o kłopotach A teraz myślisz o próbie samobójczej, siedząc na krawędzi klifu Zamiast siedzieć tam i podziwiać widoki Żałujesz ostatnich kilku minut, a może i lat swojego życia, i tego co wtedy robiłeś. Myślisz" nie mam nikogo kto mnie pokocha", a tak naprawde masz wokół siebie ludzi, którzy zostaną z tobą puki, ktoś nie zapali zniczy na twoim grobie Prologue : Siedzę i myślę, nad tym co zrobić czy skoczyć. Zabić się. To co zrobiłam nie zasługuje nawet na nobla ani na Oscara. Zraniłam jego uczucia, rozerwałam jego serce na miliony małych kawałeczków, których nie da się już złożyć na nowo. Chciałam go upokorzyć, a zrobiłam z siebie wielką idiotkę. Zawsze uważałam, ze ludzie powinni mnie słuchać, ale się pomyliłam. Moje życie było nudne dopóki nie znalazłam kogoś, nad kim mogła bym wyładować swój gniew. Ale pewnego deszczowego dnia pojawił się on chłopak , szatyn o brązowych oczach. A ja chciałam, żeby wiedział kto rządzi w tej szkole, powiedział zacytuje " - Nie jestem ofiara, laleczką wudu, której możesz rozkazywać manipulować nią, ja jestem człowiekiem, a ty rozpuszczonym bachorem". Wtedy nie wiedziałam co robię porostu coś mnie opętało i nie byłam w stanie tego przerwać. Codziennie w każdy możliwy sposób starałam się sprawić, by cierpiał. Ale z czasem, zaczęłam się w nim powoli zakochiwać, przestałam robić to co robiłam a on porostu mnie olał powiedział "- Ty nie kochasz nikogo prócz siebie As" Coś we mnie w tedy pękło, i wtedy przyjechałam tutaj, nad klif, urwisko. A teraz siedzę i rozmyślam nad moim życiem, które gdyby nie te potknięcia, to może bylibyśmy razem szczęśliwi. Rozdział 1 Wziąłem moją czarną torbę i udałem się do budynku z betonu, zwanego liceum. Mama postanowiła, że musimy się przeprowadzić, żeby uciec od dawnego życia. Ledwo przeżyła śmierć ojca, całymi dniami płakał chodziła po domu jak zombie w szlafroku, i nie chodziła do pracy. Po miesiącu postanowiła, ze zabierze się za siebie i poszła do pracy, kilka dni później dostała awans. Z tego wynikło, że musimy się przeprowadzić do innego miasta. A ja muszę zmienić szkołę i zapomnieć o tym co było. Najpierw straciłem Loren moją dziewczynę, która zmarła w wypadku samochodowym spowodowanym przez mojego kumpla. A dwa miesiące później rozbił się samolot w którym był Boby, mój kochany tata. Nadal pamiętam i mam przed oczami minę mojej mamy słyszącą z wiadomości o katastrofie lotniczej w której zginęło tak dużo ludzi, a w tym mój tata. Wtedy cala zbladła, a oczy zaczęły wypełniać się łzami. Potem poszedłem do ich sypialni i otworzyłem szafę w której były wiersze taty. Wziąłem jeden i zacząłem czytać Rozkwitasz jak róża z każdym promieniem słońca W twoich oczach widzę tańczące iskierki radości Masz taki piękny niewinny uśmiech Promieniejesz z radości kiedy widzisz nas wszystkich razem I jest mi wtedy cieplej na sercu A teraz już nie ma wierszy, bo mam je wszystkie pochowała. Z moich wspomnień wyrwał mnie dźwięk dzwonka, który rozbrzmiał na pierwszą lekcje, w nowej szkole. Docieram w ostatniej chwili na lekcje Chemii i zajmuje miejsce w ostatniej ławce koło okna. Wyjmuje potrzebne rzeczy i zaczynam wpatrywać się w okno, ale nagle słyszę czyjs głos, to dziewczęcy głos. - To jest moje miejsce- powiedziała niebiesko oka - Sorry, ale ja tu zostaje - Powiedziałam, że masz z tąd isc! - A ja powiedziałem, że nie - Panienko Hofferson proszę zająć miejsce, lekcja zaczęła się jakieś dziesięć minut temu, powinnam wpisać pani spóźnienie - Przepraszam ale ten cymbał zają moje miejsce! - Panienko Hofershon, niech pani usiądzie gdzie indziej, to nasz nowy uczeń, niech się pani nie rzuca. - Ale on.. - Proszę siadać więcej nie będę powtarzać! Potem Hofershon usiadła na swoje miejsce, i zaczęła coś notować w sowim zeszycie, następnie wyrwała kartkę i podała ją do tyłu. A chwile później kartka wylądowała u mnie na ławce, otworzyłem ją i przeczytałem słowa " Zapamiętaj tylko jedno że ze mną się Nie zadziera, a i to moje miejsce wiec już mi podpadłeś siadając tam " Zmiąłem kartkę i wyrzuciłem do kosza stojącego za mną. Gdy lekcja się skończyła wszyscy wyszli z klasy. Teraz miałem zajęcia na basenie przez dwie godziny, poszedłem powoli do szatni i tam zastałem kompletnie nie znanych mi nagich mężczyzn, szybko zamoknąłem oczy i odwróciłem się do ściany. Oni tylko poparzyli na mnie i zaczęli się niekontrolowanie śmiać - Ty człowieczku, co ty tu robisz?- Zapytał po dłuższej chwili chłopak, który miał zielone oczy, i oczywiście wszyscy byli już ubrani w stroje kąpielowe. - Ja... no...ten...jestem tutaj nowy i...mam z wami...lekcje- zacząłem się jąkać i strasznie zaczęły mnie palić policzki. - W takim razie witaj, jestem Ashton, ale mów mi Ash - Czkawka Halibut - Oklepane imię. Ale teraz się przebierz bo trener nie lubi spóźnialskich, już wystarcza, że zawsze Astrid się spóźnia - A...Astrid Hofferson? - Tak, a co? - Tak jakby zdążyliśmy się już poznać - Jak? - Mała kłótnia na lekcji o to zająłem jej miejsce. -Radze ci uważać, ostatnio jeden chłopak przez nią wylądował w szpitalu bo rozścieła mu łuk brwiowy - Poradzę sobie Po skończonych lekcjach udałem się po mój rower, którym przyjechałem do szkoły. Ale na miejscu zobaczyłem, że moje opony są poprzebijane a na kierownicy przyklejona karteczka " To dopiero początek" C.D.N Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach